Dream a little Dream of Incubus
by Dianna Wickham
Summary: After rescuing Bobby, the boys look everywhere for Jeremy before the inevitable happens and Dean falls asleep. What impact does Sasha Kelly make on Dean’s Dream? A shout out to Crimson1’s Incubus! PWP M/M/M
1. Chapter 1: Dream Root

**Dream a Little Dream of Incubus**

Dianna Wickham

Disclaimer: I don't own rights to Eric Kripke's Supernatural and I'm only borrowing Crimson1 character Sasha for some playtime with Dean.

Spoilers: None

Summary: After rescuing Bobby, the boys look everywhere for Jeremy before the inevitable happens and Dean falls asleep. What impact does Sasha Kelly make on Dean's Dream? A shout out to Crimson1's Incubus!

DEANSASHADEANSASHADEANSASHADEANSASHADEANSASHA

The Impala sat quietly underneath the trees, Sasha asleep cramped up in the backseat, Sam and Dean deep asleep in the front. Sam was the first to awake, quickly checking on Dean before turning around to look at Sasha.

"Sasha? You awake?"

"Yeah…" Sasha licked his lips with a look of distaste on his face. "Ugh, the after taste of dream root is nasty." Sam just smiled at the incubus before reaching over to smack Dean on the shoulder. "Dean!"

Dean started violently in his seat, "Jeeze!" He glanced around with droopy eyes, still not fully awake. "For the love of god… What are we still doing here?" "I have no idea," Sam replies.

The sound of footsteps over the woodsy terrain can be heard nearby; Sam and Dean look around, but see no one. Sasha leans closer to Dean, "there's someone out there." Everyone cautiously gets out of the car, Dean taking point, and Sasha guarding their backs. As they get farther away from the car, they hear music begin to play.

_Stars shining bright above you  
Night breezes seem to whisper "I love you"  
Birds singing in the sycamore tree  
Dream a little dream of me  
_

Sitting under the canopy of a beautiful old oak tree, sat Sasha on a blanket with a picnic basket. Sasha looked up and smiled, "Dean?" Sam glanced back and forth, between the two Sasha's. The dream Sasha smiled seductively as he held out a glass of wine. "Come on," dream Sasha laughed, "we only have an hour before we gotta pick up little Janey from baseball."

_Say "Night-ie night" and kiss me  
Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me  
While I'm alone and blue as can be  
Dream a little dream of me  
_

"Dean?" This time, it was the Sasha behind him that spoke, with love and something unidentifiable in his hushed voice.

Dean cleared his throat, refusing to make eye contact with anyone.

"Hey, uh… Sammy, would you mind giving us a minute."

Sam's facial features were flickering between emotions, and he argued with himself about giving Dean the deserved alone time with Sasha and sticking together so that they would be less vulnerable when Jeremy showed up.

Reluctantly he nodded and after glancing again at the twin Sasha's, he said quietly, "I won't be far." Then he walked the other direction of the impala, staring resolutely out into the night.

_Stars fading but I linger on, dear  
Still craving your kiss  
I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear  
Just saying this  
Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you  
Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you  
But in your dreams whatever they be  
Dream a little dream of me_

SASHADEANSASHADEANSASHADEANSASHADEANSASHADEAN

"So… did you and Sasha talk?" Sam asked Dean later, when it was just them out by the Impala, waiting for Sasha to comeback from checkout.

Dean looked over at Sam with an amused look in his green eyes. "What have I said about chick flick moments Sammy?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "come on, I left you guys alone and got attacked by Jeremy for my troubles, at least tell me what happened."

Dean quirked an eyebrow, "you really want to know?"

Warning bells resounded through Sam, but he still nodded his head resolutely. "One word…" Dean gestured Sam closer. Sam curiously leaned forward.

"Threesome."

"What?!?" Sam blinked at Dean's cat ate the canary smile.

"What? It was my dream, there were two Sasha's… we had a threesome."

"Dude! You did not!" Sam pushed Dean on the shoulder, Dean smacked him playfully back.

"What can I say Sam? I'm taking lessons from an Incubus, the sex just keeps getting better and better."

"So what about what the dream Sasha said? You don't really want…"

Dean glances away, the moment going from playful to painfully awkward.

"It was just a dream Sammy… an incredibly hot dream… but still a dream."

A/N: OMG! Crimson1 revealed the names of future Winchester children, one of them I just now put into the fic. At first, I was thinking this being a dream; I'll put the obvious choice names for two boys. But I like Crimson's pick better. Hopefully this one-shot meets with approval; review and I might try my hand at smut, because I so wouldn't mind reading a Sasha1/Dean/Sasha2 moment. Also who would like to see Dean as a father? *raises hand*


	2. Chapter 2: Dream Sasha

A/N: Well, I did say I'd try my hand at smut if I got reviews and I did, so here goes…

SASHADEANSASHADEANSASHADEANSASHA

"Dean? Are you going to join me or not?" Dream Sasha smiled coyly taking a sip from the wine glass before licking the edge to remove the excess wine. Dean swallowed nervously for a moment, before glancing shyly back at the real Sasha.

"Should we?"

Sasha shrugged, and they both sat down on the blanket.

"You've got to try this." Dream Sasha said with a wink before popping a piece of dark chocolate into Dean's mouth. Dean chewed for a moment; it was good and a little bitter, but nothing really to be excited about.

"Now this," Dream Sasha held out the wine to Dean's lips. Taking a mouthful of the sweet port wine to intermingle with the rich bitter chocolate in his mouth, his taste buds had an unexpected orgasm. Dean moaned, real Sasha quirked an eyebrow, "good?" Dean licked his lips appreciatively, "oh baby, you've gotta try this."

Dream Sasha smiled coyly, "don't mind if I do."

Dream Sasha lunged forward, sealing his lips to Dean's, tongue plunging in for the sinful taste of wine and chocolate. Dean couldn't help the second moan that rumbled up his throat at the soft play of the familiar tongue against his.

"I don't know if I should be jealous or turned on," Sasha's amused voice came hot against his ear. Dean had a moment where his brain simply refused to process the fact that Sasha was talking to him and he was kissing Sasha at the same time.

Then he remembered, dreaming, right…

Sasha's breath came hot and moist against his neck, before giving a tentative lick when Dean released Dream Sasha's lips to gasp.

"Tell me Dean, do you often have dreams about me?" Sasha purred.

"Sorry, but I don't kiss and tell." Dean chuckled. He had a Sasha pressing up against his chest, hands caressing and drawing lazy circles around his nipples. And another Sasha pressed hotly up against his back, hands gripping his hips tightly before one strayed to firmly palm his arousal. If this wasn't heaven, then he refused to believe one existed.

Dean felt pressure coming from two sets of pale hands and he was gently lowered to the blanketed ground. Blue eyes twinkled mischievously down at him from two identical faces. "You have some kinky dreams Dean…"

Was it the real Sasha or the dream Sasha that spoke? Dean couldn't be sure anymore. But the two Sasha's seemed to have come to an unspoken decision, torture Dean with pleasure. Pale hands intermingled down Dean's hard chest, scratching lightly at a nipple as one Sasha leaned down to nibble at the other. 'What the fuck? when did I loose my clothes?!?' Dean started, gasping at the pleasurable feeling that shot liquid fire straight to his cock. 'Oh, that's right, dream… really fucking-tastic dream!' Dean arched up as he felt hot breath blow onto his penis as warm kisses trailed up his neck.

"How are we doing Dean?" A husky voice asked seductively in his ear.

"Nnngh!" A Sasha had chosen that moment to take him deep into his mouth. The Sasha by his ear chuckled, "that good. We should do this more often… how hard do you think it would be to get our hands on a steady supply of dream root?"

Dean panted, "careful baby, keep this up and I'll never want to wake up."

"Oh I have a lot more to offer you than dream Sasha, but as long as were here…" The Sasha speaking into his ear crawled sensuously down to the Sasha giving him head, and the two shared a knowing glance. The Sasha with his cock down his throat bobbed his head twice more before withdrawing. The other Sasha pulled that one forward to share a hot kiss, tongues caressing and sharing Dean's taste between them.

Dean was sure he would come from just watching! Blue eyes watched him peripherally under intermingling crayola red hair as both Sasha's kissed a moment longer before unanimously bending over to play with Dean's penis. Dean gripped the blanket underneath him harshly with white knuckled fists. One Sasha took the head of Dean's cock into his mouth, humming softly. The other Sasha licked a trail down the underside of his penis before taking his balls gently into his mouth and gently sucking. Now normally Dean was well known for having a shit load of stamina… but he was being given head by not one but two incubus, therefore it was forgivable that he came right there from the dual sensations, gasping out Sasha's name.

Dean came back to himself with a Sasha cuddled up on each side. They smiled lovingly at him. "Oh yeah, I'm going to make it a point to have this dream more often."

To be continued?

A/N: *bites nails* My first time, be gentle in your reviews. =c)


	3. Chapter 3: Spoon Sasha

A/N: If you're thirsty, please, have more!

Dean glanced around in confusion. Last thing he remembered was thinking about the nasty taste of his coffee. He was going to complain about it to Sasha and then…. he's surrounded by a homey well-lit kitchen. This was a far throw from the motel room Dean, Sam, and Sasha were staying in. The kitchen appeared to be well stocked and very clean; opening up to a small comfortable dining room, complete with a solid dark wood armoire with family photos and books decorating its shelves.

"What the?!? How did I end up in better homes and gardens?" Curious, he moved closer to inspect the photographs of a small child with bright crayola red hair and mischievous green eyes. In one of them he could swear the little girl was holding a sawed off shotgun in her little hands, smiling toothily, gun pointed safely away and at the ground. Abruptly he could hear the sounds of someone puttering around in the kitchen, turning swiftly he was greeted with a sight that froze his heart in his chest.

Sasha, bare footed and wearing a silly apron over his t-shirt and jeans, was chopping away at a clove of garlic over by the stove. Something smelling like thanksgiving wafted over to him. Sasha slid the chopped garlic into a merrily boiling pot and quickly added long drips of rosemary oil from a glass flask, then proceeded to stir with a wooden spoon. "Dean, would you mind getting the salt out of the cabinet for me?" When Dean was sure he could move without degrading his manhood by worshiping at Sasha's bare feet, he moved over to the indicated cabinet and retrieved… no way… a ceramic Thunder Cat salt shaker in the form of Cheetara. Awesome. He handed over the unique shaker to the occupied Incubus.

"Thanks Babe." Obviously intending on giving Dean a quick kiss, it instead became a long and deep kiss. "Mmm, keep that up and I'll never finish before Janey gets home." Dean returned Sasha smile as he stepped away to watch Sasha cook. Regrettably, Dean realized he'd missed out on so many moments like this one because of hunting. It made him wonder sometimes if hunting was really worth it.

"Dean?" Sasha's voice came from the entryway. Looking between the two Sasha's, Dean had a moment of _déjà vu._A dark cloud of suspicion formed in Dean's mind.

"You freaking slipped me dream root in that coffee, didn't you?"

Sasha's smile would do the Cheshire cat proud. "Not nearly as easy as getting some of your hair, awfully suspicious of everyone, thought you trusted me."

Dean shrugged, "when you've survived as many prank wars as I have, you question everything, especially the food and drink put in front of you by your brother."

Sasha laughed, "I'm almost afraid to ask."

"One word… Laxative."

Sasha winced in sympathy, but the amusement in his blue-forget-me-not eyes ruined the effect. Sasha looked around for the first time, "where are we?"

"Dean, taste this." The Sasha, complete with pink apron, walked over to Dean with a spoon out. Dean blew gently on the savory smelling sauce before taking the spoon into his mouth. He moaned appreciatively before letting the spoon slide slowly out from between his lips, scraped clean. Dean became aware of the fact that both sets of blue eyes were focused on him, or more accurately on his lips.

Dean wiped a hand self consciously over his mouth, embarrassment tingeing his cheeks a light pink. "It's very good."

The Sasha with the spoon gave a shake of his head, as if to snap himself out of a trance.

"Good." The spoon Sasha's voice squeaked, and after clearing his throat he moved to turn the stove off. The Sasha beside Dean moved conspiratorially closer, "you dream of me wearing a frilly apron?" Dean pushed Sasha away with a hand to his face, "shuttup."

Before Dean could retract his hand, it was caught in a firm grasp and raised to Sasha's lips. Maintaining eye contact, Sasha slowly took Dean's finger into his mouth.

Dean had to force himself to remember how to breathe under that intense stare, heat shooting from the finger embraced in hot wetness, to his stirring arousal. He was treated to the same performance that he did with the spoon, except Sasha played and savored a lot longer than he did, making his thoughts stray to other activities that were sure to follow.

"Dean, starting without me?" the spoon Sasha was back, sliding an arm possessively around Dean's chest, the other caressing his clothed thigh. Meanwhile the Sasha performing oral on his index, swirled his tongue lightly over the pad of his finger tip. Dean shuddered at the sensation. The spoon Sasha took that as an invitation to play more, his hands sliding aggressively under Dean's shirt. The real Sasha slowly pulled Dean's finger from his mouth, watching it glisten wetly in the light before pressing a soft kiss to Dean's knuckles.

If Dean wasn't positive that he didn't have a girly bone in his body, he would have sworn he felt his knees go weak.

"Come'er" Dean growled as he pulled Sasha into a hungry kiss. Dean proceeded to devour Sasha, trying to absorb the taste of the incubus through his lips. The spoon Sasha slowly lowered Dean's zipper, before slipping in a playful hand to palm the heat underneath. Dean broke the kiss, doing nothing but panting heavily for a moment as he pressed his forehead to Sasha's.

"Not this time." Dean's voice was downright dangerous, as he extracted the hand from his pants. "It's your turn."

Spoon Sasha was amused, "and who is it that you mean Dean?"

"Both of you… strip each other"

Real Sasha threw his head back with a loud laugh, while spoon Sasha moved in on him.

"Well if Dean wants to play…" Spoon Sasha murmured as he teasingly unbuttoned Sasha's shirt, "then you know I'm game."

Dean had to think discouraging thoughts in order to not come right there. Who knew he had a kink for watching Sasha touch him self? The two Sasha's became intertwined as clothing slid to the floor, pleasurable sounds could be heard from the two as things became heated between the incubi. Not taking his eyes off the main event, Dean quickly undressed himself, taking his hard member into a firm grip. Dean had a fleeting thought that he might be making questionable noises in his sleep back at the motel room, and could only hope Sam was still out getting a newspaper. Shoving all unnecessary thought aside, Dean let the magnetic pull that existed between him and Sasha guide him forward, where he fell to his knees. The glorious pelvic tattoos were bared for the world to see, and nothing could stop Dean from leaning forward and tracing the pattern lightly with his tongue. He could hear a shuddering moan come from above him as hands gripped his hair trying to guide him to where he was wanted most. He could sense the other Sasha step away, but after that his world zeroed in on the glorious pink cock before him. Dean would not be hurried however, savoring every inch of tattooed flesh before tasting the sweet precum dribbling slowly from the tip of Sasha's engorged penis. "…Dean…" Sasha whimpered.

"Easy baby" Dean breathed, before running his tongue over the head and under, so that he could suck lightly at the sensitive spot just under the head. Dean had to bring up his hands to Sasha's hips to hold them steady as they reflexively thrust. Dean could hear sounds coming from the kitchen, and then sounds of footsteps before spoon Sasha knelt behind him. Dean felt strong hands grip his hips, pulling backwards so that he had to adjust the angle in which he knelt. Trusting Sasha, he resumed his interrupted play.

Sasha's cock was weeping now as Dean took him fully into his mouth and straight to the back of his throat. Sasha keened as that talented mouth worked him, scraping his cock ever so lightly with his teeth with every bobb of his head. Dean felt activity from the Sasha behind him, and then the strong smell of rosemary intermingled with the heady scent of pheromones the Incubi were giving off. A hand soothingly stroked his back as the other one, coated in rosemary oil, rubbed down the line of his spine to his entrance.

Dean pulled off of Sasha, "great, now I'm going to smell like a fricken Christmas wreath down there." The Sasha above him chuckled as the one behind him began nibbling and licking at Dean's neck and shoulder blades. "You can wake up at anytime Dean, this is your dream." Sasha reminded him.

"And miss how it ends?" Dean asked flabbergasted. Heh, he was flabbergasted, how cool was that? Dean didn't wait for an answer before returning to the pleasurable task in front of him. The finger at his entrance was slowly moving in and out, preparing him for a second one. Dean started picking up the pace, his movements faster, his tongue keeping busy stroking Sasha with every pass. Dean gave a violent shudder when the two fingers inside him struck that special spot within. Spots started to appear before Dean's eyes, as that spot was struck unmercifully again and again. The cock in his mouth twitched in reminder and he resumed his pace, breathing heavily now, his moans joining Sasha's. Spoon Sasha's other talented hand wrapped around Dean's nearly purple dick, stroking him to culmination, with the fingers inside him pumping to Dean's pace. Dean was almost there, he could feel it, and by the feel of the heavy cock in his mouth, so was Sasha.

"Come on Baby, come for me." The Sasha behind him whispered into his ear, while harshly adding a third finger and striking Dean's prostate. Dean's body shuddered and it felt like an explosion of energy rushing through his body similar to being electrocuted without the added unpleasantness. There was a loud drawn out moan from above, then sweet saltiness flooded his taste buds. Dean held still through Sasha's orgasm, then after making eye contact, he swallowed.

Sasha smiled tiredly down at him as he caressed Dean's mouth. "Dean, you can dream of me anytime you want."

To be continued?

A/N: *wide eyes* Okay, this is a case of the characters running away with me… I did not intend to write so much. I hope I didn't go overboard and offend anyone. Review, if you likey, I'll continue. This fic is really starting to speak to me. Hope everyone had fun reading it, because I was up till *glances over at the clock* 1 am finishing it, and I started at 10pm! Man, when the boys grab you… they take you to a porn wonderland. =c)


	4. Chapter 4: Spartan Sasha

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to movie 300, merely borrowing one of its many awesome scenes.

Dean stared out from the large window with no glass down on the ancient sleeping city below. The view was otherworldly. The moon was so large over the horizon, spreading its light out as powerfully as the sun. Howls could be heard all the way from the mountains, and Dean felt a shiver travel up his spine as he also heard familiar malicious laughter on the wind. Dean put a hand to the stone window to steady himself. Was he dreaming? The taste of dream root in his mouth suggested he was in another acid trip, but it all felt so real. From the cool rough stone under his fingertips to the playful breeze caressing his body, wait a second; looking down he confirmed he was indeed butt naked in the moonlight. Dean curiously ran fingertips up his firm body, mapping out all the muscles on his chest, then on his face, all the way to his short hair. Hmm, apparently he was wearing some sort of warrior head band. Howls chillingly sounded again, closer this time, bringing home the fact the end of his deal was not so far way. Dean turned away from the masterpiece before him.

Lying in a large canopy bed across from him was Sasha, peacefully asleep and gloriously naked in the moons silver light. Sasha's unearthly beauty drew him from across the room like a moth to a flame, but what a way to burn. Dean sat down attentively by his slumbering form, letting his fingers draw a path over Sasha's warm chest, straight to the familiar sun tattoo lying over his scar. Dean let his hand stay there, picking up the gentle rhythm of the incubus's heartbeat. How he would miss this, the warmth, the sounds, the very presence of Sasha. In all the years that he hunted, he never really let himself believe he would be so lucky as to find this. And now, he was just supposed to let him go?

"Mmm." Sasha smiled sleepily as he slowly woke, "your lips can finish what your fingers have started." Dean slowly pulled away. No, he wouldn't let himself be so selfish.

"What's wrong?"

Dean's silence caused Sasha to sit up in the bed, face etched with concern for his lover.

"No matter what I do… I'll still end up letting down the ones I love the most…" Dean admitted quietly, his eyes tearing up with the pain that has been left to fester in his soul.

"Dean, what makes you think you're letting us down?" Sasha's blue eyes shone with the love he held as he caressed Dean's mouth with a tender hand.

"I… I don't know what to do… I'm supposed to know what to do… I'm supposed to watch out for Sammy, I'm supposed to save people from evil and the supernatural… I'm supposed to… protect you and never hurt you… and I know, no matter what I do… I will, when my year is over... I will be leaving you and Sam behind. What am I supposed to do Sasha?"

It's like a dam had broken inside him and all the insecurities and guilt locked inside was trying to rush out through his eyes. Sasha held him tightly in his strong arms, his warmth and scent wrapping around him, filling him with a sense of safety.

"It is not a question of what a brother, or hunter… or lover… should do. Instead ask yourself, my dearest love… What should a free man do?"

Dean didn't say anything, didn't know what to say. Had he ever really been a free man?

Ever since he was four years old with little baby Sammy in his arms, he had responsibilities and duties. Dean was Dad's solider, Dad depended on him to take care of Sam, to help Dad on his hunts, to patch up Dad and Sam when they got hurt and be the peacemaker when they fought. Dean was Sam's big brother, someone to give good advice, to look after and protect Sam when all the shit hit the fan. This was all part of his identity… what made Dean… well, Dean. But was he ever really free? Free to live his own life separate from Dad and Sam…. is that what he even wanted? What did he want?

The answer was literally staring him in the face, with blue eyes brighter than any moon.

He wanted Sasha. He wanted that house with the well lit, well stocked kitchen. He wanted that little girl with the crayola red hair and eyes that are a mirror of his own. Dean secretly wanted the domestic life that he often made fun of… and he wanted the ones that he loved to be safe and happy. He was willing to die for that. Maybe… he could make the decisions from now on as just Dean. Not the son of John Winchester or the brother of Sam Winchester… Live his life with no regrets. Dean knew he had not solved his problems with his moment of clarity and contemplation, but he knew what he was going to do next.

Dean kissed Sasha with a burning desire to forever be kissing and touching his Incubus.

"Dean?" A query came from the open window. Sasha looked at him gravely and with a deep understanding in his eyes.

"How long have you been there?" Dean's voice was husky.

"Long enough… you have quite the imagination…" Sasha gestured to the spectacular view behind him. "Looks like ancient Greece… possibly Sparta."

"Sasha…"

Sasha held Dean's eyes as he slowly removed the clothes from his body. It was so intimate, Sasha's gaze, like it could see the very heart of Dean.

Sasha padded over to the bed, looking very much like an ancient pagan god in the moonlight.

"I know." Sasha said quietly, and Dean felt that Sasha knew everything that he had been thinking.

"I love you Dean." Sasha kissed Dean passionately, while Spartan Sasha kissed along Dean's shoulder blade. The taste of the Incubus was addictive; Dean couldn't get enough of the sensation of his tongue rubbing against Sasha's as they explored each other.

Spartan Sasha led a trail of kisses down his spine as his hands moved over Dean's flesh, raising goose bumps in their wake.

"I love you Sasha." Dean breathed against Sasha's lips. His own hands explored a path down Sasha's body to his erection. "Let me show you." His hand gripped Sasha firmly, pumping in slow lazy movement, letting his fingers rub the pre-cum into the head and easing the way for more movement. Dean pushed Sasha gently back against the mound of pillows, situating himself between the Incubus's long legs. Being unable to stay away for long, Dean ducked in for another long kiss with those soft lips. Sasha suddenly threw his head back with a loud gasp.

Spartan Sasha had decided he too wanted to play and was kissing Sasha's instep, before taking Sasha's big toe into his mouth. Sasha wreathed against the bed, his cock brushing up against Dean's, causing Dean to gasp too.

Dean smiled roguishly, "I didn't know you liked that…"

Sasha blushed. The incubus actually blushed! Dean felt his erection harden to painful proportions, what the sight of Sasha like that did to him! Grinding his erection down into Sasha's, he and Spartan Sasha spent long moments prying some of the most erotic sounds in existence out of his Sasha's mouth. Soon Dean couldn't stand being separate from Sasha any longer. And judging by the sight of red incubus eyes and fangs, Sasha couldn't either. Dean slipped a finger down to Sasha's entrance, feeling an echo of the sensation himself with Spartan Sasha's finger at his entrance. At the same time, they penetrated each other. Dean moaned and felt his body sweat from the heat generated by the incubi. Sasha latched onto his neck, biting lightly with his fangs. Pumping slowly in and out, they matched each others pace. When Spartan Sasha added a second finger, Dean too added another, wanting to become one with Sasha in everyway imaginable.

Dean made scissoring motions with his fingers.

"Enough." Sasha panted, "Want you inside."

"I'm a lot bigger than two fingers."

"…Want it to hurt…" Sasha's eyes seemed to connect a deeper meaning to those words. Like hurting meant that they were still alive to feel it.

Dean removed his fingers, feeling the fingers being removed from him as well.

Braising himself, Dean slowly pushed his cock into the hot tightness that was Sasha. He felt Spartan Sasha at his entrance circling and nudging gently while he let Sasha adjust. When Sasha pushed his hips up to sheath Dean completely, Spartan Sasha thrust in to the hilt striking his prostate dead on. Dean flung his head back with a loud cry of pain and pleasure, the two undistinguishable from each other. Sweating and cursing profusely, Dean retaliated by pulling back to the tip and thrusting hard into Sasha.

Sasha moaned loudly, his hands clinging to Dean's muscled back. Dean started a rough pace, feeling like he could cum at anytime with all the wanton noises coming from both Sasha's. Spartan Sasha set a pace to match while pushing firmly down on Dean so that he had to change his angle, being almost chest to chest with the Sasha below him. With every heavy breath their skin met and slid against each other, Dean dipped his head down to taste that salty skin. Sasha sobbed against Dean with the over stimulation to his cock from the change in angles. Dean knew he was almost there, he could feel it with every strike to his prostate and every brush of Sasha's cock against his abdomen muscles. Dean griped Sasha's right leg and bent it closer to Sasha's face, allowing for a deeper penetration into that hot tight glove around his length. He felt Sasha's walls fluttering as Sasha started babbling his name. Almost there…. Dean felt white hot pleasure as a set of fangs from behind him pierced into the delicate skin where his neck met his shoulder. Dean screamed as he felt a second set pierce the other side. That did it. Dean came violently, feeling his heart thunder in his chest, the sound of breath filling his starving lungs, acting as white noise for the rest of the world. He felt the hot stickiness of Sasha's cum between there sweaty flesh as he lay down on his Incubus, being enveloped by Sasha's embrace. Dean could feel Spartan Sasha cum inside him with a relieved groan, but was too exhausted to move when he pulled out. He felt Spartan Sasha sprawl partially across his back, creating a safe warm blanket for Dean.

Dean sighed contentedly, basking in the after glow of hot sex with his incubi.

"Mmm… No regrets."

This was Dean's last taste of Dream root.

End

A/N: Hey, I just want to thank you all for your reviews, especially Crimson for letting me borrow her gorgeous Incubus. I think this is a good place to end this; I have another fic demanding my attention. So Review and let me know what you thought, especially about my little crossover with the movie 300. Bet I had you worried when I mentioned it in my review, eh Crimson. Heh, I wanted to end the story with a climatic bang. How'd I do? Even threw in a little angst for those who like to see hurt Dean. Thought Dean made a very good king of Sparta… with Sasha as his queen. =c)

And Crimson, all this is 'What is and never should be.' If you put Sasha in the season 2 episode, Dean would have never come back… can you blame him?

Review and I may write another PWP in the near future. Thanks again, it's been a fun learning experience.


End file.
